bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
King Beetle
King Beetle is a level 7 boss mob that resides in his lair. The entrance to his lair is on the wall between the Blue Flower Field and the Clover Field, above the blue flower closest to the Blue HQ. He has a large amount of health (2,500) and does 25 damage to the player's health per hit. It takes one day (24 hours) for the King Beetle to respawn after being defeated. The rewards for defeating him vary, but always include 150 Battle Points, as well as some Honey, Royal Jelly, and Tickets. There is a one-in-seven (about 14%) chance that he will drop a King Beetle Amulet when defeated. Having more Luck increases the amount of honey received and the probabilities of other drops, but doesn’t improve the probability of a King Beetle Amulet dropping. Drops First Defeat: * 150 Battle Points * 250 Bond * 100,000 Honey (luck x amount) * 100 treats * 4 Royal Jellies * 5 Tickets Guaranteed: (Subsequent) * 150 Battle Points * 250 Bond * 100,000 Honey (luck x amount) * 5 Gumdrops * 2 Royal Jellies * 1 Ticket * Moon Charm Possible: * King Beetle Amulet (1/7 chance) * 1-11 Tickets * 1-4 Royal Jellies * Ant Pass * 5 or 10 Gumdrops * Random Item (Eggs, Treats, etc) Strategy Defeating a King Beetle is challenging and he might kill you several times before you succeed. (It's recommended that you don't fight King Beetle with a full bag.) There are two recommended strategies for defeating it: # The Hasty Method, aka the Running and Jumping Method: this method involves running and jumping around the perimeter of the lair. You will be hit a few times, but the idea is to make the hits infrequent enough that you can regenerate in between. Building up maximum Haste can help, although it will run out before you finish. Using the Parachute or Glider can also help since gliding through the air can be faster than running. # The Stop and Run Method: this method counts on the fact that the King Beetle has a predictable pattern of behavior. He moves toward the player, stops to "aim", and then lunges. If you stay still long enough for him to aim (about 3 seconds), but then quickly move away, he will lunge at where you used to be, not where you're at now. Thus, this method entails running along the edge of the lair, stopping, looking at King Beetle and watching for him to lock onto you, and then quickly jumping and running to a different point along the edge of the lair. Rinse and repeat until he is defeated. (There used to be another method that counted on a glitch which made the King Beetle avoid the corner with the "Song name" code hint. Using this glitch, sometimes King Beetle will NOT despawn after 5 minutes.) Look Out For...fucking king beetle, i defeated him 7 times and no amulet With all methods, there are some things to watch out for. * If you get too far from the King Beetle, your bees will follow you instead of attacking him, but if you get too close, it's very easy to get caught in his "aura". * If more than one player is trying to defeat the King Beetle at the same time, its pattern of behavior can become less predictable. It can also be difficult to tell which King Beetle is targeting you. For best results, wait your turn. * If your bees' levels are much lower than 7, almost all of their attempts to hit the King Beetle will miss. This will, at the very least, make defeating him take an extremely long time. Tips There are some things that can help you defeat the King Beetle, regardless of which strategy you choose. * Having more bees and having bees with strong attack power like Lion Bees. * Having high-level bees so attacks don't miss (recommended level 5-6 with at least one rage bee and 20 bees). * Wearing any in-game boots can boost walk speed and jump power. Wearing any in-game guards can reduce damage from bugs. * Collecting Rage, Focus, and Melody can be helpful, especially if you have fewer bees. Collecting Haste and Bear Morph tokens can also be helpful for dodging King Beetle's attack. * While it is possible to defeat the King Beetle using the arrow keys to move, WASD is the suggested method, because it allows you to keep looking at the King Beetle while you're moving. * The Parachute or Glider can be used to quickly get out of the King Beetle's attack path. * It is a false rumor that clicking on the King Beetle has any effect. As Onett has confirmed, the King Beetle does not even have a click detector. Trivia * In the back right corner of the lair, there is something written on the floor. This is a hint for a code. (The clue is Song Name, which refers to the music that plays in the lair. If you check Onett's inventory, you'll see that it's called Crawlers.) *The King Beetle has the second largest amount of health in the game, with Tunnel Bear being first. On certain occasions, Rogue Vicious Bee will have more health, depending on the level. In this case, it can be considered the weakest boss in the game. *The King Beetle is the only mob that can drop an item that can be equipped on the player. *If you get the King Beetle stuck on the clue (Song Name in the top right corner), the King Beetle will not be able to attack you. *Before the July 11, 2018 update, the King Beetle took two days to respawn after being defeated, granted more battle points, and despawns after about 5 minutes. *The King Beetle was the first boss to be added into the game. *King Beetle is actually a hybrid of a Rhino Beetle and a Ladybug, as stated by Onett on Discord. He also emits toxins that make you hallucinate, which is why his lair is colored so weirdly. Category:Mobs Category:Bosses